In recent years, a technique called augmented reality (AR), which presents a user with additional information on the real world in a superimposed manner, has been attracting attention. In the AR technique, presentations of information to the user are sometimes called “annotations,” and can be visualized using virtual objects of various forms such as text, icons, or animations. In general AR applications, a virtual object is arranged to be aligned to a position of a real object (e.g., an object present in the real world which may be, for example, recognized in an image of the real world). Further, there are applications capable of arranging virtual objects in an AR space to be aligned to the posture of the real object as well as the position of the real object. For example, Patent Literature 1 (“PTL 1”) has proposed a technique capable of suppressing degradation in accuracy of position alignment of a virtual object.